


Meat Eater

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannabilism, Descriptions of gore, Gen, literally pasted from a discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are vegans...</p><p> </p><p>...Except Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Eater

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

alright, so um... how dark am I allowed to get

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

?

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

because.... I'm thinking cannibalism here... kind of

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

oooh yes

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

like, marrow is edible right?

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

-seal clap-

i mean

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

also, bone dust

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:05 PM**

probably?

!!

man i just

remembered that fic i half-wrote

wherein paps a cannibal

and Gaster fucked him up seriously

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

pfff, I just want to know what happens if you boil a skeleton

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

hmm

good question

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

like, the consistency of the bones and shit

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

google?

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

I'd look it up on google, but I'm prob already on the FBI radar xp

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Wednesday at 5:06 PM**

hahahaha

ill do it ;D

also

;^3

It is always the same dream.   
Someone is writhing beneath him, eyes wide with fear— there's the stench of blood and meat, and flesh gives beneath his fingers.   
Someone is begging. A constant stream of no's and sobbing, and there's warmth on his cheeks.   
Iron and the faint taste of dust.   
He's so hungry.   
So fucking hungry, and there's saliva on his teeth, in his mouth, dripping down his chin.   
He always wakes up the moment he moves forward, the moment he lunges.   
It leaves him hanging, reaching for something that isn't there— his jaw works, teeth sliding together and apart. There's drool in his mouth.   
Those days are always the worst. He can't leave the house, can barely look at Sans— hunger gnaws at him, ruthless and efficient.   
He never goes long, those days, before caving.   
He can't remember when it started— some days, he is sure he can remember being young, barely tall enough to reach a counter, and digging open a chest, warm red on his fingers and sliding between his joints.    
Some days, he can't remember anything at all.   
He has a black plastic bag in his closet, threadbare clothes in it, so soaked with blood he's long since given up on them.    
He always makes sure to slip out when Sans isn't there. When he knows Sans is at Grillby's, when he knows Sans isn't getting home for hours.   
When he knows he won't be stopped.   
He goes to Waterfall.

It's the best place, the sound of running water muffling any screams, the dark a good hiding place. There's so many dips and nooks and crannies in that place, easy spots to hold someone down and dig in.   
It always make him queasy, because it's Undyne's.   
He knows she knows about it— numerous times she's walked him back to Snowdin, told him about the monsters going missing. She's told him, tone worried, not to visit Waterfall alone, not to linger anywhere.   
_ Be safe,  _ she's told him so many times.  _ I don't want you to get hurt. _   
There's even a few time where she's run into him just before he's managed to pin someone down, or times when he's just changed clothes and she's stumbled upon him.   
There's never been a second, where she had even thought he could be behind it.   
It makes him sick.

 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:49 PM**

anyway i had this idea

@Zeke 's thing in the gore channel where pap is a cannibal

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:49 PM**

eeey

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:49 PM**

So PostPaci they get to the surface

and papyrus discovers the glory that is MEAT

bc underground all they have is imitation meat

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:50 PM**

_ listening avidly _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:50 PM**

Most monsters when they get to the surface learn what meat is made of and go  _ nope _

Eventually it gets around that "Monsters are vegan"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

"how would you like your hamburger?" "RAW, PLEASE! :D"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

oh my god 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

Except Papyrus

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 10:52 PM**

I love this idea already

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:52 PM**

So there's some low-level animosity from people bc veganism is suddenly  _ in _ due to monsters

including Dave the Butcher, who saw a loss of profits

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:52 PM**

rip dave the butcher

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:53 PM**

so he sees this skeleton and he's thinking "Oh great, not  _ another _ one of those damn hippy freaks"

And then Papyrus proceeds to pass his shop

do a double take

and then stop in front of the windows and drool a bit before coming inside and buying like 5 pounds of raw meat

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

Y ES

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

omg I love this

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

and eating a pound of it right outside the shop

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

YES

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

paper and all

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:55 PM**

Papyrus starts making a point to pass by the shop each morning in his jogging route and becomes friends with Dave

"MEAT IS SO  _ GOOD _ THOUGH"

"I know, right?"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:56 PM**

yesssssssssssssssss

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:56 PM**

Papyrus's co-workers are pretty miffed that their wednesday Barbecue Lunch is probably going to be ruined

They ask him to come and at least try it

He not only tries it, but wins a rib-eating contest

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:57 PM**

nice but does he eat the actual ribs

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:57 PM**

after a hilarious misunderstanding about  _ which _ ribs will be eaten

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:57 PM**

ah ok

:'')

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:57 PM**

"PLEASE DO NOT EAT THE SKELETON"

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:57 PM**

Papyrus no

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

pfttt

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

pfff

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

did he try and eat himself

that is the question

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

exactly

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

he fuckin breaks off a rib

awkwardly puts it down when people start looking at him weird

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

nah tho bones aren't meat

(I mean he WOULD but nah)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

lol true

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

pftt

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:58 PM**

And meanwhile he's just low-key hiding his diet from the rest of the gang

"OH YES I LOVE THE SURFACE FOOD"

"SURFACE FOOD IS JUST SO GOOD"

bc it satisfies his, ahem, "cravings"

w/out any dusty aftertaste

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:59 PM**

yeeeeees

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:59 PM**

pap's jaw bones stained w blood

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

(He'd have to be eating monsters alive, wouldn't he, if he wanted to eat something that  _ wasn't dust _ )

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

its all over his fingers

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

_ yeeeeeeeeeeee _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

But on the surface, he can trade blood for barbeque sauce

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

lol I mean like from raw meat

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:00 PM**

or chickens blood or pigs from the butchers

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

but yes blood + bbq sauce

all over him at all times

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

Dave just soaks some raw meat in blood and gives it to pap

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

incredible

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

yesssss 

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

I think raw meat already has lots of blood in it

but yes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

And when the gang finds out they're

_ kinda squicked _

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:01 PM**

_ yessss _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:02 PM**

bc,  _ eating a once-living creature _

Papyrus just

"WELL ITS NOT LIKE  _ SOMEONE ELSE _ WOULDN'T EAT IT"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:02 PM**

yess

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:02 PM**

"THIS IS MURICA"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:02 PM**

"IT'S ALREADY DEAD"

"IT'S  _ SO GOOD THOUGH _ "

"WELL, MY BEST FRIEND'S A  _ PLANT, _ SO  _ OBVIOUSLY _ I CAN'T EAT  _ PLANT'S _ "

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:03 PM**

o h my god aj

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:03 PM**

omg pap as a carnivore

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:03 PM**

Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss

He doesn't like grillby's

not bc of the grease

but bc  _ IMITATION _ meat

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

omg yes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

_ yooo _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

Papyrus  _ loves _ bacon

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

get that liberal nonsense outta here

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

....  _ shoves fic ideas back down _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

bring those fic ideas back here

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

anyways

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

_ pushes them off a cliff _ no

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

God though

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

yes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

just, papyrus

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

( _ is a vegetarian _ )

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

being able to finally gorge himself

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

we should prob move this to #gore

tbh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

yeah probs

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:16 PM**

aNYWAY

Carnivore Papyrus

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:17 PM**

YE

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:17 PM**

Just

after all his arguments about why him liking meat is perfectly normal

just goes

_ "IT'S BETTER THAN SPAGHETTI" _

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

o H MY GOD

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

fucking rip undyne

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

_ horror filled silence _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

and everyone is just

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

at least pap wouldn't eat fish

not bloody enough

maybe he'd eat crab

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

Papyrus would totally want to eat fugu tho

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:18 PM**

it's light but you get to break things

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:19 PM**

Papyrus doesn't eat that much fish but  _ of course _ he'll eat fugu

jUST EAT THE FISH THAT CAN BE FATAL IF NOT PREPARED ABSOLUTELY CORRECTLY

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:20 PM**

OF COURSE

HE WOULD

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:20 PM**

HOW VERY PAPYRUS OF YOU

(i mean, not that it would be fatal

skeleton

he's eating all this raw meat)

bUT HE WOULD

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:21 PM**

HE WOULD

_ DEFO _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:21 PM**

accurate

####  **Ixis** **-** **Today at 11:21 PM**

(I wish I could eat raw meat without getting sick. :()

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:22 PM**

but yeah

Papyrus, the only monster who eats meat

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:22 PM**

yessss 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:22 PM**

Everyone else has just learned to  _ awkwardly _ accept it

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:23 PM**

good

perfect

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:23 PM**

hell, even  _ frisk's _ a vegan at this point

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:23 PM**

oh my god frisk

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:23 PM**

Papyrus trading meals w/ frisk at functions bc  _ monsters are vegans _ but frisk's a human so they were given meat

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

ooooooh

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

nice

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

[ **https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/192696371239845888/197205612453429250/papchatart-0013.png** ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/192696371239845888/197205612453429250/papchatart-0013.png)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

YE

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

_ slams hands down _

CU TIE

WAHT A DARLING!!!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

hell yes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

LOOK AT HIM GO

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

also, i have decided that this is canon for  [ FM ](http://audaciousanonj.tumblr.com/tagged/the-manhattan-papyrus/chrono)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

The Great Papyrus wins again

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

_ YESSS _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

!!!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

Meat-eating Papyrus is Manhattan canon

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

YEES

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

is mineral craving pap manhattan canon

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

oh ma n

think about this

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

@Caroline WE ARE NOT RUINING THIS AGAIN

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

tiny bb pap being given a human corpse to eat

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

HHHHHH

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

well blood legit tastes good so

;;;;;;;;

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

:3

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

he can't find???? any meat???? that tastes quite like it?????

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

y  e s

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

[ I SAID THIS BEFORE ](http://audaciousanonj.tumblr.com/post/146011023481/zekestrife-recap-of-the-vampirepapyrus-thing)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

but he has a pretty good guess where it came from so he isn't sure if he wants to taste it again

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

pap craves the human meat

HAHAHA

pap realising

one day

in the dead of the night

_ oh my god i ate the human _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

yesss

that thing is actually really good

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

yeeee AJ

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

even if it's a meme

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

aND THEN I GOT MEMESHAMED

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

U ARE THE MEME TRASH

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

and we NEVER HEARD OF IT AGAIN

UNTIL NOW

but yeah

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:27 PM**

HERE I COME

DRAGGING THIS CORPSE BACK IN WITH ME

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

  1. would skeletons bleed



####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

yes

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

I sure do love me some cannibalistic Paps

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

pap cuts so he can taste his own blood

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

(I LOVE CANNIBALISTIC PAP OK)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

hhhhh _ hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

AUTOCANNIBALISTIC PAPS

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

l i ke, theres things called red marrow

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

...would that be considered cannibalism though??

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

which is where blood is... kinda made?

so

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

Since he's not a human?

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

HM

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

it's not liquidy I think

just sort of spongy

but magic skeleton blood idk

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:29 PM**

WHO CARES ITS BLOOD NOW

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Predator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871201) by [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ)




End file.
